This application is a 371 of PCT/CN00/00055 filed Mar. 20, 2000.
The present invention is a separation-detection device related to separation and analysis, namely a multifuctional pressurized electrochromatography system.
Most of the separation-detection devices comprise a mobile phase driving system, a chromatographic column and a detection instrument. Several familiar instruments are mentioned below:
1. Gas chromatography, which comprises a gas supply, a gas chromatographic column and a detector, is mainly used to separate gas mixture or low-boiling-point substances.
2. Liquid chromatography, which comprises a high-pressure pump, a steel chromatographic column with packing materials and a detector, is mainly used to separate liquid mixture. Liquid chromatography has a good selectivity. But the flow of mobile phase is driven by pressure rather than by electric field. The parabolic flow profile and band broadening obtained causes low column efficiency.
3. Capillary electrophoresis, comprises a high-voltage power supply, an empty capillary and a detector. Higher efficiency can be generated because of its plug-like flow driven by electro-osmotic flow. But its selectivity to neutral substances is poor.
4. Capillary electrochromatography comprises a high-voltage power supply, a capillary chromatographic column with a packing material and a detector. Capillary electrochromatography combines the high selectivity of liquid chromatography with the high efficiencies of capillary electrophoresis. But the presence of bubble formation within the column frequently leads to the breakdown of current in practice.
The objective of the present invention is to develop state of the art separation-detection equipment, which can not only provide high efficiency and high selectivity, but also remove the bubble continually to avoid the breakdown of current and rinse out the electrolytic products.
Above-mentioned objective is implemented by an equipment comprising a driving device, a chromatographic column and a detection system, while its driving device includes one or more high-pressure pump and one more high-voltage power supply.
A pipe connected with the inlet of said high-pressure pump is inserted in mobile phase. The outlets of high-pressure pump are connected with two capillaries. Capillary 18 goes through check valve 9 and its end is connected with the tail end of a column and a resistant column with check valve 20. Capillary 17 goes through check valves 8 and 13. It is connected with an injector with a capillary at a point between check valve 8 and 13. The injector is connected with the front end of the chromatographic column.
Number of said pump is one or more.
Said chromatographic column can be a capillary with packing materials.
Said chromatographic column can be an empty capillary.
Said chromatographic column can be a steel chromatographic column with packing materials.
Above-mentioned separation-detection equipment can apply pressure forwardly, backwardly or bi-directionally. It can not only assures that there is bubble formation in the column while avoiding the breakdown of current, but also rinse the column forward or backward. By applying equal pressure on both ends of the column, it is assured that the flow of mobile phase is only driven by electric field. Therefore, the high efficiency of electrochromatography is guaranteed. This present instrument can replace capillary electrochromatography equipment, capillary electrophoresis equipment and liquid chromatography equipment by changing different columns. Its performance is much improved over the existing equipments.